Addicted To Red
by lozant
Summary: killed when he was just a child, then resurrected as The Red Hood. Fueled by rage, Jason goes on a crusade to prevent crime, and finally, kill the Joker. but along the way, Jason will run into many familiar faces. [Jason x Harem] large harem, accept requests
1. Chapter 1

_**this is something that I feel is sorely missing from this site.**_

 _ **Jason Todd x Harem**_

 _ **Now Jason Todd is one of my favorite characters of all time. and sadly Jason doesn't get much love, so I have stood by long enough. now I may not be the best writer on here. but I'm gonna try my best. now I'm doing this mostly for me. so I have no intention to stop. so I don't have the exact plot set up, but I do have a few ideas. so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to share. also if you want a girl in here that I don't have, just send me a pm and I might bring them in. I might start a poll for the main harem but I know the one girl that will definitely be the main girl is Babs. now since this is my first story I could definitely use some pointers. I am gonna try and do this correctly. but this is just an announcement for this story. I won't go exactly to canon but the same major events will take place. I will be mixing a lot of materials with it. such as the movies the comics and even some young justice and teen titans stuff**_

* * *

 _"_ I never got tired of watching you work"- talking

 _"I never got tired of watching you work"-_ thinking

 **"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU"-** screaming/large creature talking

"I'm **nothing** like you"- one word bolded is just emphasise

ok let's get in it

* * *

A boy with deep black hair and piercing blue eyes with tanned skin, is in the front of a black car with bat wings on it. the young boy is wearing dirty and ripped red jeans, with a long sleeve red shirt with a black vest over it, he is wearing simple black shoes that are falling apart. this boy's name… is Jason Todd

 _"why does it have to have bat wings?"_

Jason looks around to see if the infamous owner of the vehicle is around. once he sees that the coast is clear he starts to go to work on removing the tires of the Batmobile.

He gets to the fourth wheel when he starts to hear footsteps coming his way. he instantly jolts up from the tire with tire iron in hand to to see the notorious Batwoman with a shocked and seriously pissed off face looking dead at Jason. she is wearing a skin tight black and grey suit that compliments her rather large bust and hourglass figure

Batwoman is even more shocked at what Jason does next. he hides the tire iron behind his back, looks up at her and smiles very smugly. he doesn't run, or scream, or anything anyone else would after getting caught stealing the wheels off Bat mobile by THE FREAKING BATWOMAN giving them the death glare. she then grabs his shoulder as to make sure he doesn't try to run away

"well, **boy** , are you going to finish the job?" she says still glaring at him while putting emphasis on boy.

"hehe, whoops" he says with a nervous smile

"so, are you going to give me back my tires." she said as more of an order rather than a question

"who says I took 'em?" Jason says with a more assertive tone

"what else is the tire iron for?" she says as if Jason was stupid

"THIS!" Jason then uses the tire iron to hit her in the stomach stunning her for a moment and he uses this to run away. Batwoman looks at the boy running away while holding her stomach and thinks to herself _"you little son of a bitch!"_

"try and catch me you big boob!" Jason yells as he runs away.

Batwoman now recovered from the blow think to herself "I could stop him very easily right now, or I can let him lead me to my tires" she takes out her grappling hook and latches onto the rooftop and follows the boy. then as she is following the boy, both of them hear the sound of woman screaming. Thinking that she will never see her tires again she is about to head towards the scream when something catches her eye. the boy is going towards the scream. she is curious to what he will do, so she follows him down the side alley. when both of them get there she watches Jason as he approaches what seems to be a small group of people surround a rather attractive blond haired woman. and what she sees next shocks her, Jason started running right after the goons and was actually fighting them, you could even say winning.

Jason was jumping all over the place, he launched off the back of one of the goons and when he came down he kicked one of them in the face. "WHO IS THIS KI-" the goon was cut off a quick punch to the nuts. and then a kick to the knee

Jason then looked at the lady "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! RUN!" Jason yelled at her. it was then that the woman fully realized what was happening and ran away.

"I'VE HAD 'BOUT ENOUGH OF YA KID!" the goon said as he pulled out a gun. and just as he was about to shoot Jason, a Batarang comes from out of nowhere and knocks the gun out of the goon's hand. just then she made herself known to all of them.

"WOAH IT'S THE FREAKIN BAT!"

Her presence was enough to scare off some of the goons. but some of them were brave(stupid) enough to stay and fight. they would immediately regret this as she made quick work of them, knocking one out in just one hit, then jumping over him and kicking another guy in the face then spinning and kicking him in the stomach all in less than a second. then someone was gonna pull out his gun to shoot her when she kicked his hand making the gun go off in his pants and shooting his dick off. he screams out in pain, and she slams both her hand to his temples and rolling over him launching a Batarang and a goon knocking him down. she then sees a man coming at her with a steel pipe, when he is bringing it down to hit her she catches it and takes it away from him and hitting him in the stomach with it, she then spins with the edge of her cape in her hands, the cape stuns the man and she releases a barrage of powerful punches about 10 times before a final knockout blow sending him a few feet in the air. Jason was in awe as she quickly dealt with the thugs. she then grabs a thug trying to get up and brings him off the ground as the wind making her cape flap in front of her lower body, and had the famous scowl on her face and empty white eyes squinting at him with such intensity in her eyes. She is about to make him wish he was never born, when she notices Jason standing and staring at her with awe, and not a hint of fear in his eyes.

She quickly knocks the man out and drops him. she then proceeds to walk towards Jason and puts a hand on Jason's shoulder and says in a kind voice "That was really brave of you kid"

"Yea?!" Jason says with stars in his eyes and a little over excited, he catches it and then says "um I mean.. thanks, you don't fight so bad, ya know for a weirdo in Batsuit" Jason laughs

"thanks" she says with a smile. "Do you have a family kid?"

his face loses its smile and turns into a slight frown "no." he says with a mix of coldness and sadness

"what happened to them?"

"my dad was a loser who got sent to prison and died" Jason says with bitterness

"what about your mom?"

"she… she overdosed on pills.." he says with sorrow in his voice.

"I'm sorry kid" she says empathetically

"so what are you gonna do now? send me the orphanage? or maybe the police?"

Batwoman thinks seriously about this for a minute " _he would just run away again if I sent him to an orphanage, and prison wouldn't teach him a thing…"_ she thinks for a bit longer before she finally says "do you still have my tires?"

"uh yea…"

"take me to them, and help me put them back on and I won't do either of those things" she says with a smile

"oh.. a-alright! follow me!" Jason starts running in the direction of the wheels

she runs to follow him. when they reach the tires she grabs two and Jason grabs one. they start heading to the car and when they finish putting them on she says something

"Alright kid, get in. I have something for you to see"

Jason starts climbing to get in when he says "remember you said you wouldn't turn me in.. and the name is Jason."

"Don't worry Jason, I promise"

with that they get in the car and speed off to an unknown location. Jason was looking out the window and saw nothing but trees when he sees Batwoman speeding towards a rock

"hey.. ya know there is a dead end right?" he says worriedly

"Don't worry kid, it's not a dead end." she says with a smirk on her face.

they start getting closer to the rock when all of a sudden the rock splits in two and they drive into a secret cave. " _cool!"_ Jason thought as they came inside a Batcave. the car comes to a stop on a platform as the roof of the car opens. Jason takes off his seatbelt and jumps out of the car and looks all over to see " _A FUCKING T-REX!"_ as Jason would put it. he then walks with Batwoman to a gigantic computer screen as a wonderful butler with graying hair walks in with a silver platter with a cup of coffee on it. he looks down at Jason then to Batwoman who had taken off her mask. Jason was shocked to say the least, it wasn't because Batwoman was _the_ billionaire Bella Wayne(well, maybe just a bit). it was because he never imagined the infamous Batwoman to look that fucking hot. She had perfect pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, lush black hair, full, soft, and dangerously tempting lips. she had the face of a model and the body of a porn star. sure he had seen pictures of her before, but they were nothing like what he was witnessing. then the butler spoke up

"Madame Belle, shall I fetch some refreshments for the young boy"

"Yes. if you could Alfred, thank you"

"my names Jason. Jason Todd" he told the butler as if he was offended he didn't know his name

"of course master Todd. Would you like a snack, or something to drink?" the butler said in his monotone voice.

"sure" Jason said in an annoyed tone

"Jason" Bella said getting Jason's attention "I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

 ***two months later***

* * *

It had been two long months that Jason had been in the care of Bella Wayne and her butler, and Jason has gone through hellish training with Bella. during his solo training he was doing amazing, breaking his own records every day. taking out a squad of goons in less than 20 seconds. but, when he was training with bella, he was distracted. never performing at his best, it wasn't his fault! why did she have to be so damn hot!

when they would spar she would only wear very tight yoga pants and a sports bra that still left a lot of cleavage exposed. he would stare all the time.

every so often Jason would try and cop a feel during a sparring match with her, sometimes she would ignore him and blame it on his hormones, other times she would take him down right there and then. but despite his perverted behavior, he was an excellent fighter. but, it would take a few more months of training before he was allowed to go out on patrol.

* * *

 **Now since he was often left at the house when she left on patrol, Jason would often stay with the help, a wonderful butler named Alfred. because Ms. Wayne was far too busy for the street rat.**

A few days go by and Ms. Wayne had some news for Jason.

"Jason, what sort of education have you had?"

"I've been taught by my mom for the most part. I was able to go to first and second grade, so I got the basics down."

"Well, that just won't do…" Bella said with a smirk on her face "I'm going to have Alfred catch you up on your studies, then when you are ready, you will go to the school I went to when I was your age…"

"And what school would that be?"

She decided that he wasn't going to just be a fighter… She wanted to give him his best chance… She needed to enroll him into the most prestigious schools in all of Gotham.

"Gotham Academy"

* * *

 ***one hour earlier***

* * *

Bella and Alfred were both waiting in the living room waiting for someone very special when the phone rang.

"Hello." Bella said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Bella, I'm like five minutes away do you mind opening up the gates for me?"

"Of course. Just come right into the living room. I am going to need your help."

"Woah, you are asking for help? This must be really serious.."

"It is. I'll see you in a bit Barbara"

"See ya."

She hangs up the phone and waits for Barbara to come in. after about six minutes the doorbell goes off and Alfred goes to answer it. Alfred and Barbara exchanged pleasantries and then he took her to the living room.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing?" Barbara said as she sat down.

"I'm doing fine. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing ok, so what did you, the great Batwoman, need help with?"

"Well you see, I have gotten a new ward. His name is Jason, and I am sending him to Gotham Academy."

"So you want me to do what exactly? Tutor him?"

"In a sense, he is new, and it's good that he has someone to help him adjust to this new lifestyle."

Barbara thinks about what Bella is saying for a minute, then says "so you are going to turn him into the next Robin huh.. How old is the kid, Bella?"

"He is 12"

"Wow, you like them young huh" Barbara laughs a bit before responding "alright I'll help you, he is only 4 years younger, so I shouldn't have too much trouble with him" Barbara said, Alfred and Bella give a small chuckle at her comment. "So am I gonna meet the Kid?"

"If you want to, he is in the cave right now training."

They all get up and start heading to the cave, Barbara was kind of excited to meet Jason, she was finally going to be the one teaching, and she thought it would be kinda fun.

Once they got down to the cave, she saw a pretty small kid practicing his attacks on a punching bag she found it just adorable. Jason was wearing wraps around his hands, basic tank top and shorts.

"Jason! Come over here." Bella instructed. Jason stopped hitting the bag and then started walking towards them, Barbra looked at his face, his eyes had fire in them just beneath the surface, he had bags under his eyes, and his face was tired from the workout he was doing.

Jason looked at Barbara and his eyes widened a bit he was admiring her beauty. Once he reached them he looked at Barbara and said "well how are you doing cutie, I'm Jason" he then smiled at her. Barbara just looked at him and smiled "well aren't you charming"

Bella then demanded Jason's attention with just saying his name "Jason."

"Yes, chum?" Jason said with a smile and looked at Bella

"This is Barbara, she will be helping you out while you are in school. Meaning she is going to teach you how to be like us."

"So, she is a vigilante to huh, my guess is Batgirl?"

"Correct, you can learn a lot from her."

"Well I can't wait" Jason then looks at Barbara "especially since you are my teacher" Jason then winks and smiles at her.

Barbara looks at him and just laughs "you have no chance kid.. Dream on"

"I intend to.."

* * *

 _ **And that's it! my first short chapter! I hope you guys like it! So I will be updating this story at the same time as my DBZ X Fairy Tail crossover. So I will try and update it as much as I can, but there are like no stories of Jason X Harem, so I'm assuming it's because it isn't a popular idea. And that's why this story is mostly for me, and if this story gets popular then that's great! Well that's it and I hope you guys will like my story! Btw here is the harem list I have in mind.**_

 _ **list of possible girls**_

 **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl**

 **Koriand'r/starfire**

 **Stephanie Brown/spoiler**

 **Cassandra Cain/black Bat**

 **Kara Zor-El/Supergirl**

 **Kara Zor-El/Power girl**

 **Bella Wayne(female Bruce wayne)/Batwoman(Batman)**

 **Zatanna**

 **Raven**

 **Dinah Lance/Black Canary**

 **selina kyle/Catwoman**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman**

 **Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire**

 **Artemis Lian Crock/Artemis**

 **Artemis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! So this is basically gonna be the usual update pattern… sorry. But yeah I finally got around to posting this. But yeah I'm just gonna say right now that I am not the most reliable when it comes to regular updates lol. But I'm not stopping, I plan on writing for a long time, and I think this will be the best place to learn tips and hone my skill. Please leave me some comments on my writing. But for now, I'll respond to all of your comments. I greatly appreciate all of your comments guys! keep em up!**

 **Spawn Hades**

 **All of them. Also, will Dick and/or Time be fem or no? anyway, definitely pair him with Bella, Barbara, Kori, Artemis Crock, Artemis (Amazon), Spoiler, Black Bat, Thea Queen, Kara Kent, Karen Starr and Helena Wayne. Great starting point, been looking for a Jason/Harem fic for a while now.**

 **A; wow lol, you were really looking for this story lol. You were like me wanting this story so badly. Don't worry if you are anything like me, you won't be disappointed by it. But hey nice curve ball by adding Thea Queen. I just might man.**

 **DageRee**  
 **And I was waiting for some JayBabs. Batman Eternal did a thing to me**

 **A; oh my god Jaybabs is the main pairing here lol.**

 **lone. fallen. wolf**  
 **don't stop this is awesome please add Harley to the harem...can't wait for next update**

 **A; thanks, man!**

 **JC RH**  
 **Now, like you said never Stop. I don't care if it's the worst fanfiction in the site I'll read. It's unique enough to read. And Jason is my favorite character in comics as well. Glad to see him getting some love. NEVER STOP, mate.**

 **A; no worries** ese **. I never am going to :)**

 **GrimScarlet**

 **so far seems pretty cool really hope Harley Quinn is a part of the harem.**

 **A; Thanks, man! And Harley is definitely in the harem my friend :)**

 **Random guy**

 **Not bad, I'll be sure to keep a lookout for this one broski.**

 **A; Thanks, broski!**

 **Mcleanbryce7**  
 **I love the story set up and really looking forward to seeing where you take it also can I request ravager/rose Wilson if you decide to make Jason red hood I can see them getting along well and is this a pre-52 universe or a rebirth universe**

 **A; Thanks! It really means a lot that you like it :) and no problem! I'll add her right away! But this universe is just an amalgamation of all of them pretty much. I am using the best parts of all the universes.**

 **death444**  
 **like it so far fem Batwoman was a great idea would like it if the chapter was longer can't wait to see where this goes ;)**

 **A; thanks, man! But yeah I'll try and make them longer it's just that my brain can only go on for so long. But yeah I'm really excited to write down all my ideas!**

 **Volos**  
 **hey since you have a female batman maybe you can also add a female Superman.**

 **A; Eh, I'm not too sure. I kinda wanted to keep Superman…. You know since I already have Supergirl and power girl in it.**

* * *

"Jason"- talking

"Jason"- thinking

"I'm nothing like you"- one word bolded is just emphasize

ok let's get in it

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Jason started in Gotham Academy. He hated almost everyone there, they were all so… snobby. Most of the kids looked down at Jason, he was the street rat, lucky for them none of them had actually said or done anything to him. They just whispered to each other whenever they saw him. Jason liked his classes well enough, they weren't too difficult to him since he had both Alfred and Barbara helping him.

Jason was walking down to his 4th-period class when Barbara met up with him to just check up on him.

"Hey Jason," Barbara said in preppy voice

"Hey Barbie," Jason said with a smile on his face

"I thought I told you to not call me that… ugh…. Anyway, be ready tonight. You are going on patrol with me. Need to see you in action."

Jason's eyes lit up and his smile grew even bigger. "Are you serious! That's so awesome!" Jason was practically jumping up and down.

Barbara laughed at the boy's reaction to the news. She thought it was incredibly cute. "Ok ok. Take it easy. You are gonna embarrass me." She said still laughing at him.

"Oh man, I can't wait! Does that mean I get my suit today?"

"Uh yeah. What do you think you are gonna go in your underwear?"

"Well I do have a nice pair of green ones that I think you'll like," Jason said sarcastically

"Oh totally. You are definitely gonna strike fear into the hearts of criminals with those"

"They will all tremble before me!" Jason said in a very exaggerated voice.

"Bow before the green underwear!" Barbara joined in causing a few glances from other students.

"I am the hero Gotham deserves!"

Jason and Babs both burst out laughing.

"Well, we should get to class. I'll see you tonight Jason."

"Alright Barbie, see you then!"

Jason then walked into his class and sat down. It was his favorite class. Mostly because his best friend at the school sat right next to him. Artemis Crock. The other street rat in the school, both of them were the outsiders in the school so they got along great.

"Whats up Todd," Artemis said while putting her fist out for a fist bump

"Sup Crok" Jay said giving her a fist bump.

"just waiting for the day to be over. Gonna have a great night out tonight." Artemis thinking about the mission she and the team have today.

"same. Tonight is gonna be so much fun" Jason said thinking about his first night on patrol.

"What do you have going on? You are like 10, what could you possibly have to do?"

"I'm 12. And you aren't that older than me!"

"Yea yea. So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm just gonna be going on a late night run with Barbie"

"what? Kid, you do know her dad is the police commissioner right?"

"So what, I've met him plenty of times"

"And exactly how many of those times were you in handcuffs or behind bars?"

"Uhh.."

"Exactly. Not a good first impression. Plus she doesn't even like you. Why try?"

"Whatever! What are you doing tonight smart-ass?"

"I'm going out with a bunch of my friends."

"Lame"

"Oh shut up. You don't even have any friends besides me."

"Fuck off, I don't want to be friends with anyone in this school. They are all just a bunch of stuck up rich kids"

"And you are a stuck up street kid. Who is now the ward of Bella Wayne. So the way I see it. You're a stuck up rich kid."

".. Why am I friends with you... "

"Cuz I'm the only person who can tolerate you."

It was then that the bell rang starting class, and the teacher began class.

"Whatever, pay attention"

* * *

 **Later that night.**

Batgirl was waiting on top of a rooftop. She was wearing her black bat-suit with a yellow bat symbol, along with yellow boots and gloves(batgirls suit from Arkham Knight). The suit was skin tight and emphasize her large behind, and chest. She couldn't wait to go on patrol, she loved the rush. And she would get to see the results of Jason's training, today. The kid had a fire. He was special.

Just then Jason dropped down from another roof. "Hey, Batgirl. Your date has arrived!" Jason was clad in a tight red suit with black boots and gloves. A yellow utility belt similar to batgirls, and black underwear on the outside, a yellow "R" with dark green background. He also had yellow stripes holding his body armor together. His cape was black on the outside but yellow on the inside. The costume was very fitting for him.

"This is not a date Jason." she said smiling while still looking at the city.

"What happened to not using our real names Barbie?"

"Relax, no one can hear us from up here. But anyway, let's just go over what we are gonna do tonight"

"All right! So what are we gonna do?"

"Well since it is your first run we are keeping it simple. We're just gonna patrol for a couple hours. Stop any criminals we see. After a couple hours, we are gonna refuel and just do the same thing."

"Sounds boring. But at least I'll be with you beautiful" Jason smirked as he heard Barbara laugh.

"Alright prince charming let's get going"

"Well wait. What if we see someone like the Joker or twoface. What do we do then?"

"We radio Batwoman and then keep them in sight. Avoid confrontation with them at all costs."

"Aww really?" Jason said with pure disappointment in his voice. He had really wanted to kick the snot out of some of the Batwomans most notorious villains.

"Yes really. You aren't ready to take any of them on…. Well, maybe you could take Penguin…"Barbara laughed at the thought of tiny Jason just kicking penguin up in the air.

"Damn. Well, I guess Penguin is evil enough.."

"Alright, enough lollygagging. We have to patrol these streets."

Jason and Barbara then jumped off the roof and started gliding in the air to the next building.

They ran into a good amount of criminals, they took them down easy enough. As much as Jason jokes around he is honestly really happy that he gets to spend this night with Barbara, he really did like her a lot. And not just in a romantic way, but he just really enjoyed her company.

About an hour in Jason noticed someone on the side of a building. He was gonna tell Babs but all she noticed someone else attempting to break into a store.

"Robin someone is breaking into that store. You go around the back end…"

"wait BG. Someone else is breaking into that queen industries building. Why don't we split for now then meet back here when we are done"

"I don't know Robin. I'm supposed to keep an eye on you."

"I'll keep in contact. Plus these are just some cheap robbers. We can take em"

Batgirl thinks for a minute and then sighs giving in "alright… but be careful!"

Robin smiles and runs off "will do!"

Batgirl then looks down to the street to see the had robber gone inside. She jumps down to the street and goes into the back alley to get into the store's back door. She moves quietly to the door and picks the lock.

Once Batgirl is inside she crouches down and sneaks behind some wooden boxes and starts looking for the robber. When Batgirl is about to turn on her detective vision she notices something… the smell… it smells like roses. Barb looks up at the shelves and sees flowers… "aw fuck…" before she could even finish her sentence, six vines break through the boxes Batgirl was behind and grab onto her wrists, ankles, and waist, with the sixth vine covering her mouth.

"Well... You're Not the Bat that I wanted to see tonight… what a shame.." A very seductive feminine voice says. "But I suppose I can use you.."

* * *

Robin smiled at Batgirl and ran toward the Queen Industries building and then grappled up the building...

Robin sees the side window had a circle cut into it. He turned on his detective vision to scope out the area and saw two people inside walking. He got out his grapple and zipped right into the building.

They were on a pretty high floor of the building. There were rather large personalized circular cubicles. Each circular station had four desks, their monitors were bigger than most T.V's. This was the office floor for all of Oliver Queen's smartest and creative minds in Gotham.(picture assassins creed 4 office building).

Robin was crouched down sneaking towards the two robbers when he saw them stop in front of a computer. Robin then snuck up onto the ceiling seeing what they were gonna do.

"This is it. Once we get into queen's system we'll know all his passwords and bank account numbers… this is gonna take a minute Harley."

Jason's eyes widened when he heard that. Harley Quinn was right in front of him. What was he going to do? He couldn't let her go.

"great! But bat-brain still hasn't shown up yet, we need to capture her or this plan is pointless Selina"

It was then that Jason knew what he was going to do. If he stopped both Catwoman and Quinn on the same night it would definitely impress both Bella and Babs.

"I know Harley. But we can still-" Catwoman was interrupted when a Birdarang hit the computer stopping Catwoman from stealing the information.

"Sorry ladies looks like the computer antivirus is working... "

"Is that Robin?"

"Aw mahn! We needed the bat! Not the Brat!"

Robin smirked and jumped down from the ceiling onto the floor "not to mention you just hit the firewall." Jason smiled and then leaped at them, kicking Harley over the table.

Jason saw Selina about to roundhouse kick him but Jason jumped out of the way before it could connect. Jason landed right behind Selina and went to punch her but she caught his fist with her hand and then elbowed him in the head. Jason staggered back then he saw Selina coming at him and he tried dodging her claws but she got him a few times. Jason flipped back and threw a birdarang at her but she just leaned back to avoid it, but Jason threw a smoke pellet at her as well. It exploded covering the whole room in smoke.

Jason with his detective vision activated hurled himself at Selina and then tackled her to the ground and cuffed her hands together "you have the right to remain silent" Jason said then got out his knockout spray and sprayed her but was launched off of her right before by Selina's legs "you have the right to kiss my ass" Selina said a little groggy as she got a slight whiff of the knockout gas. "I'll gladly do that beautiful," Jason said as he jumped right back at Selina. However, Harley had gotten up and by then the smoke was clearing. She saw Robin about to jump on Selina but before he could Harley got out her mallet and hit Robin in mid air launching him into the wall and nearly through it.

Both Selina and Harley walk towards the kid on the ground.

"Aww he is cute when he is unconscious," Harley said while Jason was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall."Harley, he attacked us"

But Jason looked up, some blood coming out of his nose and mouth. "Not... Out.. Yet.." Jason then opened his hands letting some flash pellets roll out.

"Move!" Selina tackled Harley as the flash pellets exploded.

When they looked back Jason was gone

"Where is he! Selina!"

"I don't know Harley... Slipped away I guess."

"Ugh. Well, the plan is toast. Let's get out of here Selina.."

"Yeah... Alright. We need to find another way I guess."

Both Selina and Harley start walking out the door when two beeping birdarangs come flying towards them... But just before the birdarangs could hit them, two large vines caught and engulfed them. After a second they exploded inside the vines. Both Harley and Selina look behind them to see the vines.

"You two should be more careful. I'm not gonna be able to protect you forever you know…"

"IVY!"

"Hi, Harley" Ivy hugged Harley and then said, "let me take care of this one for you girls." Ivy then extended her arm and six vines launched into the shadows and pulled Jason out of hiding.

"Hmmm. A new Robin... Whatever. As long as we have both you and Batgirl we are sure to get her attention.." Ivy then brought an unconscious Batgirl in front of Jason.

When Jason saw Barbara knocked out and tied up his heart almost stopped "how could they do that to her!"

Jason started Freaking out and tried as hard as he could to get out of Ivy's vines. Ivy noticed him and then got really close to him "shhh it's ok child. Now sleeeep.." Ivy then kissed Jason on the lips and he started to lose consciousness.

"we should go. We can lead the bat into our own trap."

"Your right. Thanks for the save Red. That might have taken one of my nine lives" Selina smiled and hugged Ivy

"Well, I wouldn't want that pretty face gone. So no need for thanks" Ivy laughed. "The same goes for you Harley. I can't have you go on and getting a scar on that body of yours"

"Awww Red you are so cute" Harley smiled and hugged her again. "But we really should go now."

"You're right. Come on"

* * *

 ***20 MINUTES LATER***

Ivy, Selina, and Harley arrive at Harley's hideout. It's filled with dangerous weapons, explosives, and toys. Ivy sets Jason and Barbara in two seats facing each other. She then removes the vines and then binds their hands to the chair.

"So. What should we do now girls? A little truth or dare!" Harley said to both of them.

"Harley we need to prepare for when Batwoman comes for them"

"Aww.."

"Don't worry Harley. If we succeed today. We can do whatever we want for the rest of our lives."

Just then Jason starts to regain consciousness and sees the three women standing there in the light. He didn't really notice them since it was dark and he couldn't really see them. But here… in the light, they look absolutely stunning…

Harley was incredible. She had a red and black, skin tight sleeveless top on that was cut off exposing her stomach. She had a jester hat, and a mask covering her upper face, but from what Jason could see she was still beautiful. She wore fingerless gloves. And her pants were red on one leg and black on the other, they were skin tight emphasizing her amazing ass, the pants were lowered to just above her pussy, showing that she was clean shaved down there. Her skin looked so smooth and creamy. She was incredibly beautiful to Jason.

Selina was just so damn fine. She wore a black skin tight bodysuit but she lowered the zipped to expose a lot of cleavage. The suit complimented her perfect hourglass figure. Her ass was about as big as Harley's, and her boobs seemed to not sag even a bit despite having DD breast size. Her skin was pale and smooth, Jason wanted her so badly.

But Ivy. "Oh.. My… god…" she was a goddess. She had a bigger ass that was very well rounded, her breasts were even bigger than both of theirs, but they did droop just a little bit. Her hair was long and a beautiful rose Red. Her skin was perfectly smooth and had a green tint to it which made her even more attractive. And she wore next to nothing, only a leaf thong, stockings, and a strapless leaf bra. She also wore sleeves made from vines and leafs. Jason was so captivated by her... He would have her for himself.

After a few minutes pass with Jason stuck staring at the three beautiful women, it took Barbara waking up to snap Jason out of his trance.

"Mmmm... Robin? What happened?"

"Barbie! You're awake! Turns out the robbers were actually Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn. I was about to capture Harley and Catwoman until Ivy showed up and plucked me out of the shadows and knocked me out with a kiss… how did you get captured?"

"The robber was actually poison ivy setting a trap. She wanted Batwoman, not Batgirl. She got me by surprise.."

"Well… I guess we gotta get out of here. Batwoman isn't coming to our rescue.."

"What? Why not?"

"while I was in the shadows, I had learned that they wanted Batwoman. I couldn't let them get her. So I radio her to tell her we were checking in and told her everything is fine."

"Uggh... Jason.. Why would you do that.."

"Because she is one of the only people that has ever been kind to me. I needed to protect her.."

Barbara looked at Jason. He was right in front of her tied up to a chair because he wanted to protect someone dear to him. She gave Jason a soft smile, and she felt that Jason was someone she could trust with her life...

"Well alright then Robin, you have passed training. Now We are just going to find a way out ourselves. Any ideas?"

"Wait what! Why are you asking me I'm still the rookie"

"Because I want to see if you can get us out of here. This is your first test as Robin."

Jason was caught off guard, he had to think of something quick to get them out of there... "Hey Ivy!"

Ivy turned and looked at Jason curious as to what he would have to say. "What do you want human?"

"I wanted to let you know that Batwoman's not coming."

"Nice try. But I know she would never abandon one of her proteges."

"Yeah. Well, the thing is. Just before you knocked us out. I sent a message to her saying that we are perfectly fine and we aren't supposed to check in again until morning."

"What!?" Ivy's vines wrapped around Jason and hung him upside down. "Call. Her. Now."

"Sorry can't, you crushed my device when your vines wrapped around me. the only way for you to get her here is if you let Batgirl go so she can warn Batwoman."

Ivy looks at Robin for a while, looking deep into his eyes plotting her next move. All of a sudden, she smirks at him "aren't you a clever one… trying to get me to release Batgirl so she can find a way to defeat us. Nice try.. But you are gonna have to do better than that."

Jason looked at Ivy with an intense glare, but out of nowhere, he gave her the biggest smile. "I did" all of a sudden the vine holding Jason broke off because of an explosion. Ivy, Harley, and Selina all looked up at the explosion.

As Jason falls to the ground he cuts the vines wrapped around him with his birdarang. He then throws down a smoke pellet on the ground giving him cover. Ivy snaps out of her shock and is now furious, but before she can act she is knocked out cold by Batgirl with a baseball bat.

Harley and Selina are panicking looking for the two vigilantes when an electric birdarang hits Selina electrocuting her and makes her pass out.

Harley freaks out and starts running to the door but before she reaches it Batgirl and Robin jump in front of her, Harley tries to plead with them "hey come on now guys... It wasn't my fault, I was just dragged along... No need for violence right?" Jason and Barbara both look at each other for a second and then nod. They both punch Harley in the face knocking her out.

Jason looks at Babs and smiles at her "nice job Barbie! You like my escape plan?"

Babs just giggles "well you chose the most direct route, also the riskiest, dangerous, and all around obvious plan there is. But regardless you got us out in one piece. So I guess you did ok."

"I'll take it beautiful, thanks!" Babs just rolls her eyes, then thinks for a second and then she bends over to Jason and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "No problem. Hero."

Jason starts blushing instantly and gets a giant grin on his face.

Bans giggles at Jason's reaction and then gets her coms out to call Batwoman.

* * *

 **Later at the Batcave**

Batwoman was walking to the bat-computer with Jason and Babs right behind her. She was dead silent... That made both of them nervous. Bella finally reached the computer and leaned on the desk "you both disobeyed orders, went off to catch 3 deadly super villains, purposefully misdirected me, and nearly got yourself killed…" Jason had his head down. He felt guilty, but he knew what he did was right... "Nice work." Bella then pulled back her cowl and revealed her beautiful smiling face.

Jason and Barbara were shocked. "Wait... come again?"

"While the work was done poorly. You managed to put the sirens behind bars, there were no casualties, you did all of it without me, and most of all you showed your ability to adapt to a dangerous and changing situation. You did good work Jason.."

Jason was smiling so wide and blushing really hard at the words Bella said to him. "Oh man, this is awesome!" Jason was so excited! This night has gone perfectly! Jason started jumping around and doing flips "Check me out! I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder!" Jason then jumped in the air and did a kick, then leaped on top of the desk with his fists on his hips

"this is the best day of my life.."

* * *

 **And cut! That is it! The end of chapter 2. This was a pretty fun chapter to write. I want to take my time and set up the groundwork for some of the girls in Jason's harem, but I also just want to dive right into his red hood antics. Like I have so many plans that I just want to get them down on paper. But unfortunately I have college and other responsibilities, so I won't post as much as I would like. So yeah apologies about that. But anyway yeah I just wanted to throw this chapter out there. Again if you have any suggestions on this story post them in the comments, or message me directly about it. I prefer if you message me tho. Also, I wanted to ask you guys if you would want Nightwing to be female or male. I'll leave a poll open for you guys to decide. Also, this story launched a lot faster than I thought it would. I thought I would get like 5 readers but ok.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys for reading. Stay safe and make sure to wear your seatbelt!**

* * *

 **list of possible girls**

* * *

 **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl**

 **Koriand'r/Starfire**

 **Stephanie Brown/spoiler**

 **Cassandra Cain/Black Bat**

 **Kara Zor-El/Supergirl**

 **Kara Zor-El/Power girl**

 **Bella Wayne(female Bruce Wayne)/Batwoman(Batman)**

 **Zatanna**

 **Raven**

 **Dinah Lance/Black Canary**

 **Selina Kyle/Catwoman**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman**

 **Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire**

 **Artemis Lian Crock/Artemis**

 **Artemis (Amazon)**

 **ravager/ rose Wilson**


	3. update

**Hey everyone, just wanted** to let you know the the next chapter is going to be what i originally had as 3 seperate chapters into one. sorry for the wait. im in college rn and it is getting pretty hectic, but one of my classes just ended so i should have the story out soon! i have the outline all set up i just gotta add some details! but yea it will come out at the latest end of next week. again so sorry about the wait. hope you have a great day and dont forget to wear your seatbelts!!

Lozant


End file.
